


Taking Chances

by hundredthousands



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Game Night (implied), Drunk kiss, Fan Comics, Fanart, First Kiss, Get together (implied), M/M, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hundredthousands/pseuds/hundredthousands
Summary: Tony can’t resist it when Steve gets like this, and he’s feeling a tad uninhibited tonight.[A short comic for the 2020 Stony Loves Steve gift exchange]
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 54
Kudos: 195
Collections: Stony Loves Steve 2020





	Taking Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shcrlockholmcs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shcrlockholmcs/gifts).



> A short comic for the 2020 Stony Loves Steve gift exchange. My giftee was shcrlockholmcs. I went with your post-Avengers (2012) get together and drunk kiss prompts.
> 
> Thanks mods for running a great event. And thanks to Reesa and Desdaemona for looking this over.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> After finishing this, I thought, hmm ... was Tony actually that drunk? IDK, you decide 😂


End file.
